A technique for instructing a driver to perform decelerating operation such as accelerator off operation when a vehicle stops has been conventionally known as one of driving assistance techniques for assisting the driver in driving the vehicle. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of setting timing of the decelerating operation based on magnitude of travel resistance which a vehicle receives from a road surface when the vehicle enters an intersection.